Wander of Wonder
Wander of Wonder is an American fantasy comic book series that is published by Dark Horse Comics. The comic is inspired by the middle ages of England and takes a lot of inspiration from many different legends and mythologies, though the story is set in its own world with its own rules. The story of the comic usually episodic though there is continuity between issues and ongoing storylines. All the characters in the story are represented by anthropomorphic animals, with made-up animal races replacing real-life ones. Characters Main *'Nathaniel "Nix" Xavier '- a young and wide-eyed rabbit who is an adventurer and an aspiring knight. **'Jayna' - Nix's companion who is a type of Lampyridae. Recurring *'Crystal Kaur' - a mysterious cat in a hood who knows far more than she lets on. *'Maximus Atkinson' - the general of the king's royal army who is also a cat. *'Rolf Gordon '- a cockatoo who is a friend of Nix's and another knight in training. *'Sir Bartholomew Mcphee' - a bear who is one of Maximus' strongest soldiers. *'Sir Jack Hackett' - a jackal who is Bartholomew's best friend. *'King Desmond '- a silverback gorilla who rules over the land. *'Queen Roselyn' - Desmond's wife who is a sheep. *'Princess Charlotte '- another sheep who is Roselyn and Desmond's daughter. *'Maria Dunkley' - the king and queen's maid who is a very old turtle. *'Chief David Wright' - a squirrel who is the chief of the Hornsburg Police Department. *'Jessica White' - David's shy and timid daughter who later becomes Nix's page. *'Nina '- a Nuralagus who is accidentally pulled into the present day. *'Paula Atkinson' - Maximus' daughter who wants to be a knight just like her father. *'Sir Michael' - Rolf's trainer who doesn't appear very often. Antagonists *'Drakonamera' - an incredibly powerful animal that towers over everything. There appears to be only one. *'Duke Adrian Horner' - an elephant who has a very wide reach. Almost everyone is intimidated by him. **'Frederick '- Horner's horse butler and assistant. *'Mortimer Worthingham'- a fox who is the self-proclaimed king of bandits and is a far more comedic enemy. **'Sidney '- a mole who works for Mortimer. *'Raymond Vel Dor '- an infamous criminal who is the actual bandit king. *'Jackson Bryce' - a black satin rabbit who is made to be the opposite of Nix in almost every way. *'Anton Le Messurier' - a small but very powerful Petrois and a member of the "Four Heavenly Kings." *'William Seed '- an octopus that has a collection of swords and a member of the Four Heavenly Kings. *'Vincent Cooper' - a sea turtle member of the Four Heavenly Kings who never uses a hand-held weapon. *'Killian Dayo' - an incredibly massive and powerful orca who leads the Four Heavenly Kings. Issues #/Chapter One/ - Nix tries his best to become a knight, despite most people putting him down for his young age and inexperience. #/Chapter Two/ - Nix is summand by the King and Queen to pick up and deliver an unknown package to the two's daughter. #/Chapter Three/ - After an argument with Sir Jack Hacket, Nix challenges the jackal to a duel. #/Chapter Four/ - When the incredibly powerful Duke Adrian Horner comes to visit Desmond and Roselyn, everyone is determined to make sure the meeting goes well. #/Chapter Five/ - In the first part of a four-part crossover with the series Sonic: Max Justice, Nix discovers that a criminal group is attempting to capture a mysterious beast and must team up with none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters to stop them. #/Chapter Six/ - In the third part of the four-part crossover, Nix discovers that the creature the criminals are after is the Drakonamera and becomes determined to stop them, traveling to Mobius when they finally manage to capture the beast. #/Chapter Seven/ - In a more upbeat and light-hearted adventure after his travel to Mobius, Nix celebrates his thirteenth birthday party with all of his friends. #/Chapter Eight/ - Nix and Rolf are sent to investigate a small town that is being terrorized by a Dullahan that attacks them every Samhain. # Adaption The comic has been adapted into a film of the same name. The film retells the first few issues of the comic but spins off into having its own ending involving a villainous version of the character Sir Jack Hackett. The film features many of the comics most notable characters, including Bartholomew, Rolf, Desmond, and Mortimer Worthingham. Trivia *According to the writer, Nix is so child-like because they wanted to write a character that was "incredibly adorable". *When questioned on the logic of Desmond and Roselyn's relationship, the writer answered: "don't think about it". *The comic has a spin-off known as Wander of the Galaxy which is set several thousand years after the series. Category:Comics Category:Dark Horse Comics